


these things make me laugh (a little love from the top of your lungs)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Drabbles, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Freddie is afraid of spiders, Brian refuses to kill them. John brings peace to the relationship.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	these things make me laugh (a little love from the top of your lungs)

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute.
> 
> Bingo Prompt: Phobia

John knows Freddie and Brian are weird, all creatives have their eccentricities. Roger is currently rearranging their pillows into a color gradient – he wants everything to have a place and everything to be in that place, something Brian hasn’t helped with considering his habit of hiding teacups in various places.

He holds his nose between his fingers as he hears Freddie screech and something that sounds like a chair being scraped across the kitchen tile followed shortly by: “don’t kill it!”

Roger looks up from where he is rearranging the pillows with a bemused sort of smile, “think it’s a spider again?”

“Freddie! Don’t!” Brian is getting increasingly distressed and John is getting increasingly worried about the thuds.

“What does Dom do when there’s a spider?”

“Tell me to kill it if she can’t reach it, or kills it herself.”

There is a louder thud and John pushes himself up from the armchair, “you’re lucky.”

“Mm, you signed up for it.”

He did, and John can’t hide the giddy smile. The idea that he is _finally_ in a relationship with Brian and Freddie is something John can’t get over.

“Get it out of here! Use your clogs!” Freddie’s voice is higher than normal.

John picks up his pace, wondering how close the spider is to Freddie or if its an unnaturally large one. He enters the kitchen to see that Freddie is standing on top of the kitchen table holding an empty bowl and fake fruit rolls around the floor of the kitchen.

“I’m not going to kill it!”

“Kill it!” Freddie says.

John holds his palms up. He looks to where Freddie is pointing, and he doesn’t see anything that looks like a massive spider that would warrant such a reaction or big enough that might earn Brian’s compassion.

“Don’t!”

He walks over to the counter, kicking an apple as he moves over. There is a tiny black speck that skitters across the marble, it’s barely the size of his pinky nail.

“It’s huge!”

“It’s not that big,” John says over his shoulder.

“Terrifying”

“It isn’t,” Brian huffs, “it’s just trying to adjust, we moved into its home territory.”

“It’s in my house. A home invader! A criminal spider.”

John reaches up to grab a cup.

“They’re important to the world.”

“Creepy bastards, need to go.”

He scoops the spider into the cup as he tries to climb up the backsplash. It flips over, it’s legs twitching before it rights itself and tries to climb up the side. John flicks the side of the cup.

While he would much rather smoosh it with a paper towel, he doesn’t want Brian to cry and refuse to talk to him again. The late fall air is sending the bugs inside and this is the third time they’ve had this argument this week. If Freddie weren’t actually as afraid of them as he is, John would say to leave it.

John covers the cup with a dish towel and then hands it over to Brian.

“He’ll come back in!”

Brian gently cradles the spider as he backs out of the kitchen and presumably towards the back door. John turns back to Freddie and opens his arms.

“Come here.”

Freddie jumps down from the table and curls up against John’s chest. There is a tiny tremble in his frame.

“I hate them.”

John kisses his temple, “I know, love.”

He rubs his hand up and down Freddie’s back as they sway in place. John hums, ignoring how his voice cracks and tries to stop the shake in his partner’s frame. Being so afraid of something so little doesn’t make much sense to him, but Freddie really truly afraid.

“They climb into your mouth and lay eggs.”

“I promise they don’t,” John mouths against Freddie’s head.

“A boy at school coughed up the eggs!” Freddie’s shaking starts back up again.

“Well,” John says slowly, pulling away so that he can hold Freddie’s face in his hands, “you’re awake and not in bed and I’m sure Brian is making him a lovely home that he won’t want to leave.”

The door closes and John hears Roger and Brian talk softly. Freddie’s eyes soften away from the panic that had been in them.

“It could happen.”

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen to you,” John replies.

Brian wanders back in with his cheeks reddened. The weather must have turned colder, John thinks, then he looks at the clock. His stomach rumbles in the reminder that he hasn’t eaten dinner yet. There is a pan on the stove and Freddie was supposed to cook but he guesses the spider had interrupted it.

“He has a good home now. It’s a lovely place to build a web.”

Freddie lets out a breath of relief. Brian tips the cup over as he drops it back into his sink, John blinks as Freddie is on the chair.

“Brian!”

“I promise he is outside,” Brian says a touched annoyed, “it’s better for him.”

Until he gets eaten by a bird, John thinks but doesn’t say. It looks like peace will come quicker than the nights before.

Freddie looks unconvinced.

“It’s outside,” Brian repeats.

“So, no spiders in the mouth,” John says, holding out his hand to Freddie to help him back down.

Freddie takes his hand and once he is on the floor, John pulls him back to his chest. He feels a hand slip under his shirt, John shivers.

“You’d swallow them,” Brian frowns.

John glares at him.

Brian shrugs, “and then your stomach would break the eggs up.”

He shakes his head and Brian clicks his mouth shut. Freddie has tensed back up and John has to sigh.

“No, no. There aren’t any more spiders in the house.”

Freddie huffs against his throat and scratches at the skin above his hip. Brian reaches out and laces their hands together. John smiles at the mirror nail polish, Brian’s white polish is chipping.

He doesn’t get Freddie’s fear and Brian’s resolve to save even the smallest insects – a near fear in itself – but he does love being the bridge between the two. John simply loves both of them, all eccentricities included.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your comments and thoughts below.


End file.
